The Perfect Number
by Rainenaturepower
Summary: Chapter 12is up! Please review! It seems that finally Hunter finds what he needs, Please give me all your comments... thanks,
1. Default Chapter

**The Perfect Number**

**Beginning…**

Hunter and Blake entering the Ninja Ops, excitement on both their faces.

"Hey, guys, guess what?" Hunter said

"What?" asked Shane.

"We found the guitar player we were looking for, so now the band is complete." Blake informed them. "Yeah, the Thunders begin the rehearsals tonight," Hunter informed them, "will you come to watch us?" he then asked.

"But as far as I know, you also needed a lead vocal," Cam commented

Hunter nodded, "yes, and we found both in one."

So, that night, Hunter and Blake entered the room they had rented to rehearse followed by all their friends. Meanwhile, the sound of an electric guitar flooded the environment. The red haired girl was playing so concentrated that she didn't notice the presence of Hunter, Blake and the others.

Hunter walked over to the redhead, "Raine! Hey, that sounds great!"

The redhead blushed with please and embarrassment, "thanks!" She then observed all those curious eyes put on her.

"Hi, everyone!" Raine exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Hey guys, you never mentioned that your partner was a girl," Shane commented.

Blake shrugged, "well, it doesn't matter… she is good at playing and singing"

The Thunders, with Blake in the drums, Hunter in the bass and Raine playing guitar and singing, entertained their friends with some power ballads and all heavy metal songs. Finally, the new member of the band was approved.

"Well guys, I have to go. It is too late and tomorrow I have some work to do," Raine told them.

"What do you do when you're not singing?" Cam asked, considering that singing is not a good way to spend the life.

"I'm a veterinarian and also a Biologist. I came here to make some research work. I'm studying some native species. And I still need to go home to prepare a report for the University," she informed him.

This information sparked a sudden attraction in Cam.

"Ok, sure you don't want us to take you home?" Hunter asked.

She nods, "sure, I'll be fine."

The night was a little colder and there were no stars. Clouds covered the moon and Raine started feeling something strange. Like a shiver running up and down in her back. Suddenly, they were there, in front of her, like a lightning they appeared, ten of them.

'Kelzacks' she thought, 'What the hell are they doing here?' and with a fast movement, her clothes changed into her Thunder Ninja training suit. Ready to fight, she took the swords from her back, and attacked. Her body still remembered all the training lessons; it was if she had never stopped her training. She destroyed the Kelzacks one by one.

Meanwhile, still in the room, the friends were helping Hunter and Blake to pack up their instruments.

Tori looks up suddenly, "did you hear that?"

Blake looked at her, "What, Tor?"

She looked at him, "it's like a fight. Someone is fighting"

"We'd better go and have a look," Cam said.

The team went out and saw the kelzacks lying on the ground and Raine fighting the rest of them, with a Ninja technique they have never seen before. The faster she destroyed them, the more they appeared.

With a fast movement they also got dressed in their Wind ninja and Thunder ninja suits and joined the fight.

Raine looked up and saw them approaching, "hey, stay away! You don't know who you're messing with!"

Shane gave her a grim look, "we know them well, girl"

Hunter and Blake started attacking followed by Cam and Dustin. Tori joined Raine and both together defeated a dozen of furious kelzacks.

Raine could feel the rage, she remembered all the training she received, she was prepared. It flooded in her thoughts, she didn't see the kelzack at her back, and she only felt the hit and the pain.

That was enough; the bright in her eyes was different.

She moved so fast that the rest could not even see her, the kelzacks falling down everywhere, all of them cut in pieces.

Cam stared in disbelief, "what was that, Raine? Who taught you to fight like that?"

Raine sighed, knowing they had figured her out, "it's a long story…"


	2. A new Power

**A new power**

Cam merely shrugged, "after all these events, I suppose we have plenty of time to hear it."

Hunter stared in shock at her, "you're a Thunder Ninja, I thought we had lost them all."

Raine nodded, "well, I thought the same thing."

"But you fight in a very different way. I've seen Hunter and Blake fighting and your technique is nothing similar," Dustin pointed out.

"My father was a Ninja and my mother was a Samurai… I've learned everything from them," Raine explained.

"What about those swords?" Shane asked. "They look like big forks."

She nodded, "yep, this is an ancient weapon that Ninjas used to train with. Those belonged to my father."

"I think we should go to a better place to talk. They may come back," Tori interjected.

Blake nodded, "you're right. Cam, what do you say?"

Cam nodded at the Navy Thunder Ninja, "well, go to Ninja Ops. My father will know about this anyway."

In their way to the Ninja Ops, suddenly Cam was walking side by side with Raine.

"So your parents taught you to fight that way. And your mom was a Samurai?" He asked. "Yes, she was the best. And my dad was the best Ninja I've ever seen." said Raine proudly.

"What happened to them?" asked Cam with real curiosity. "Lothor killed them before he attacked the Academy. They were in mission." Raine explained. She could not avoid her eyes filled with tears. They both kept on walking in silence.

In the woods, about to face the waterfall, Raine feels something again. She stops in her steps and looks around

"Did you hear that?" she asked them.

Tori looked around, "what? Kelzacks again?"

She shook her head, "no, it is a roar… it is like…but it's impossible! They do not live in this place"

She turned back and started to run towards the sound, they followed her, without saying a word. There, in the middle of the woods, a panther was lying on the ground, hurt.

Raine kneeled beside the panther and murmured, "Who did this to you?" She was the most beautiful panther she had ever seen. "A black panther" she said. "This is one of the almost extinct species. But I am absolutely sure she does not belong to here".

"Is it serious?" Hunter asked.

She shook her head, "she has a deep cut in her leg. But I can cure her, the problem is where?"

"Guys, if you help me we could take her to the Ops. There you can use my medical instruments," Cam offered.

She looked up at him, "are you a doctor?"

He nodded, "yes, I am in charge of keeping all my friends safe and healthy."

Raine just smiled at him, and thought to herself, 'he's so kind and handsome too.' "What is the Ops? Is it a kind of academy?" She asked him.

"Kind of" he answered, giving a look to the others.

"But she is still conscious. If we try to pick her up and take her to the Ops, she will attack us," Tori pointed out.

"Don't worry, Tori, she won't do anything. I will keep her asleep." Raine assured.

"You will do what? How?" Shane asked.

"I don't know how, but it always works. Animals just fall asleep". Raine answered.

So, all of them took the panther to the Ops. Raine put her hand on the panther's heart and she fell asleep.

They walked to the waterfall, and suddenly all of them noticed that Tori and Raine were walking on the water, while the rest of them had half body inside the lake. So, Shane raised his left arm and opened the doorway. Then, inside the cave, all of them started their way down, taking the panther very carefully.

Cam put his hand on the wall, touching a green spot and the doors in front of them opened.

They entered and put the animal on the table and Cam brought all his medical instruments. So together, Cam and Raine started cleaning and stitching up the cut while the panther was still in a deep dream. It took almost thirty minutes; meanwhile the rest of the team looked in silence.

Some minutes later, the panther was resting in a couch on the floor and the rest of the hungry team prepared something to eat.

"Ok, we are all ears, you can tell us what happened today with the kelzacks," Cam said, helping to serve the dinner.

"Well, I don't know, they just appeared," Raine told him.

"Ok, but who taught you to fight like that? I never saw anybody fighting like this at the Thunder Academy." Hunter commented, slightly upset with himself for not noticing sooner.

"Hunter" said Sensei in his warning voice, entering the room. "The Thunder Ninja Academy chose among their best students, one who will be trained in a special way to protect the Academy in case it was attacked. She received a different knowledge of the Ninja and Samurai techniques so as to fight fearless, being able to give even her life to accomplish the mission".

"Trained to die?" asked Tori.

"Yeah, but as all of you know, it didn't work" said Raine sadly. "I was in training when Lothor attacked".

When Raine looked back to look the Sensei, she realized that she was talking to a guinea pig. "Did Lothor do that to you, Sensei?" Raine asked.

"Yes", Cam answered. "I have been trying to make him recover his human form".

"Lothor has much power now, we must be prepared" Sensei said calmly, looking to the panther resting on the floor. "I see you two have done a great job. She will be very grateful".

"She was seriously wounded, Sensei, but she'll be fine. We are waiting for her to wake up to take her back to the woods, but it is almost impossible to find a panther in a place like this" said Raine.

"That's true" said Blake. "Who do you think that could have brought her here, Sensei?"

"I think that things happen in the right moment. What I think is that we have finally found the missing power" said Sensei, smiling a guinea pig like smile.

"It was delicious!" Raine said very thankful. "It has been a long time since my last decent dinner"

Suddenly, all of them looked at her in shock. "What happens?" Raine asked while looking at them. In that moment, she felt the panther's face close to hers and her tongue licking her cheek with a sweet roar. "So you're fine. I'm glad to hear that" she told the panther. "Well, it's time to go." Raine said that and the panther walked to the door. She was just leaving and looked back at her, giving a thankful roar to Raine. The one she answered back.

"What kind of freaky thing was that?" Shane asked her. "She was saying thanks" Raine informed naturally. "Ok, so you can talk to animals?" Dustin asked laughing. "I think so" Raine said.

"Whatever. Where are you living?" Cam asked just to finish the discussion. "Very close to the beach. I have an apartment there" Raine said. "Well it is better for you to stay here tonight" Sensei said. "Kelzacks can come back. Besides, it would be better for you to move here with the rest of my students. It is important that you keep on training".

The rest approved the invitation and welcomed her very friendly. Even Cam smiled at his father.

'Maybe I can get to know her more,' he thought to himself. He couldn't deny the sudden attraction he felt to her. Yet, something was holding him back. Could it have been because of his last horrible relationship? He shook his head to rid himself the memories of Lauren. That was the past, now he was focusing on the future. Right now, to destroy Lothor, then maybe, just maybe, he could have a relationship again.


	3. Looking for the power

**Looking for the power**

"Thanks, Sensei, but I can't stay here. All my stuff and clothes are in the apartment, even my laptop" Raine said. "Well, go for them and come back here. You can't stay alone now that Lothor knows about you" Sensei said calmly.

"Yes, we can take you and help you to move" offered Hunter. "We could go in your truck, Bro" said Blake. "Go with her, I will stay here cleaning and preparing a room for Raine" said Tori always smiling. "So, no more words, my father gave an order" said Cam, looking at Raine for an answer. "Ok, I just want to thank you for all the things you're doing." Raine said.

So, some moment later they were on the road towards Raine´s place. Hunter parked the truck in a small village near the beach. "There´s just one problem" Raine pointed out. "What is it now?" said Shane angrily. "You'll see" said Raine opening the door of a big place that used to be a garage. In that moment three cats came to welcome her. "Yes, babies, have you missed me? Me too" said Raine half talking and half roaring and snoring like a cat.

"I can not abandon them. They are my baby girls." Raine said to her friends. "What are we suppose to do with Sensei? He is a guinea pig" said Blake. "Well, but they are not supposed to interact. We can find a place for all your animals outside the Ops. In the woods we have a place that you can use like a Lab." said Cam, having a look around to all the cages with dogs and squirrels and reptiles.

"Well, we are all clear, so let's start" said Shane. "Ok, where do we start?" asked Blake. "We can move the cages first, while Cam and you can move your room, what do you think, Raine?" asked Hunter. "Ok, just take care with the squirrel, it's hurt" said Raine. In a moment all of them were moving everything to the truck.

"Do you have more clothes in other room?" asked Cam, filling the last bag. "No, just that bag" answered Raine lifting a cardboard box with books. "Cam, could you please help me to pack up my computer? I still have some work to do for the University" asked Raine. "Sure, where it is?" asked Cam. "In my room, too" she replied.

"Ok, we're done!" said Shane. "Ready to go?" "Ready" said Raine, giving the last look to the place she called home.

As soon as they came back to the Ops, Raine found a room with a beautiful bed ready to receive her. "Thanks, Tori. It is beautiful!" said Raine. "Welcome home, Raine" said Tori, smiling and giving her a very warm hug. "Yes, welcome home, Raine." said Sensei. "Tomorrow I hope to see you very early for your training." "I'll be there, Sensei" she answered back, smiling to her new family.

That night was perfect. After working for a while she went to bed. She had beautiful dreams, full of the sounds from the woods, but suddenly something woke her up. She remained in the silence for a moment, and then she got up and walked through the corridor in barefoot just to avoid making any noise. She could see light in the main room, and the noise of somebody typing… "Are you still working?" she asked and Cam turned back to her.

"Yes, I had to finish coding some information" he answered with tiredness in his voice. "I heard somebody typing, but never imagined it was you!" she said walking towards the computer. "I normally go to bed very late" said Cam with his hands rubbing his eyes. "I think that you need to sleep. Sensei told me that tomorrow we have to train very early" Raine pointed out. "Do you want something to drink? Maybe a glass of warm milk?" she offered. "That would be nice" said Cam smiling.

"Ok, but first turn off the computer and go to your room, I will take you the milk for you can sleep quickly" she said. "I thought I was the only mother hen here" said Cam. "Well, maybe not" said Raine smiling and walking towards the kitchen.

She came out with a glass of warm milk towards Cam's bedroom and he was already in bed, looking really tired. "Ok, take and drink it all. You'll feel better" she said sweetly. "Thanks" said Cam and started to drink it. "It is delicious!" "Ok, now sweet dreams" said Raine walking to the door. "Cam, thanks for finding a place for my animals" "Please, do not mention it. They will be safe here and you also have a place to work "said Cam licking the milk of his lips. "Good night" said Raine trying not to lose the control. "Good night" answer him back, falling asleep.

The next morning Raine rose early and began going through her warm-ups. She went through her katas with practiced ease, she had no idea that two pairs of eyes were watching her every move.

"Raine seems like a lovely person," Sensei murmured to his son. Cam nodded, "she is dad." "I have a strong feeling that you have an attraction to her." "Maybe dad, but I can't be in a relationship now...I mean battling with Lothor, until he's destroyed...I can't get involved. Plus, I don't want to jump into anything like I did last time."

Sensei nodded, "I understand your hesitation son, but I have a feeling Raine is not like Lauren at all." "She isn't, she's kind, loving, sweet...all the characteristics any man would love to find in a woman." "Yes Cam, but I must warn you, do not jump into another hasty relationship. For Raine may seem kind and all those things you say she is, we do not know much about her."

Cam looked at Sensei and nodded, "I won't dad." He then looked down at the ground; the sudden memory of when he met Lauren came flooding into his mind.

_He was working on his laptop under a shady tree at the college campus. He was nearly completed with his essay for Advance Calculus, then he could go back to the Academy to help his father. He suddenly felt a presence next to him, he looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on. _

Cam shook his head to rid himself of the memory, now was not the time to think of her.

In a moment, the rest of the team had joined Cam and Sensei and were all of them observing Raine in her silent training.

"Hey, Raine, that jump was awesome!" said Dustin when she finished. "Thanks" answered Raine blushing, and noticing that all the attention was centered on her movements.

The training was really hard that morning. All of them looked tired when coming back to the Ops. "I'm hungry" said Dustin. "I could even eat Sensei's food" said Shane. "Hey, stop complaining. We have our lunch waiting for us at the Ops" said Cam walking and looking for Raine with his eyes.

At the Ops, they all helped to prepare the table with the food and sat down around it.

"Important thing is destiny" said Sensei, breaking the silence. "All of us have a purpose on earth. As you know, all of you have a mission to accomplish. Nothing happens at random. Everything has an explanation and maybe if we choose the correct way, we can do important things." Sensei was talking and walking from one side of the table to the other. So, when the students finished their lunch, he continued. "It is important that our new member knows who you really are." said calmly.

"Sensei, what do you mean?" asked Hunter opening his blue eyes. "I mean that you have to show Raine what her destiny is" said Sensei crossing his arms. "Do we have to do it right now, Sensei? Don't you think is too soon?" asked Tori. "No, we don't have much time. Remember that Lothor is preparing his movement. As soon as we are complete, we have to plan our attack, too." answered the Sensei.

"Ok, guys, you have listened. Ready?" asked Shane. "Ready" all of them answered together. "Ninja Storm…. Thunder Storm…. Samurai Storm….. Ranger form … Ha!" In a moment, she had in front of her eyes six power rangers.

"Rangers!" said Raine. "You are power rangers! It's incredible!"

"Yes, Raine, they are the defenders of our planet. Six powers that combined are able to defeat even the Evil of Lothor. That's why it is necessary that you find your power as soon as possible, even though I know that you know it. Here, in front of you is the power of the air, embodied by Shane, the power of the earth, which is Dustin; the power of the water, that Tori has; the power of thunder and lightning; with Hunter and Blake, and the power of the mind, that Cam has. We need you to join your power to them for us to be invincible"

"Power down!" said Shane and his friends came back to their normal appearance.

"Where must I look for my power, Sensei?" asked Raine still in shock. "Look deep into your element" said the Sensei wisely. "My element… my element…. Got it! The nature! Is that, Sensei?" asked Raine. "You have all the answers, Raine" said the Guinea Pig. "Go now, and find it" and saying that, Raine stood up and walked to the door. "Good luck!" said Blake. All of them walked towards her and gave her a warm hug, all of them. It seemed to Raine that Cam's was the warmer and longer.


	4. Nature Force Ranger Form

**Nature force… Ranger form**

Raine came out from the waterfall and started her way to the woods. There, she could hear the trees and the birds, the wind and the water… "I must follow my instinct, as Sensei said" she thought. So, she stopped and took a deep breath, and entered in a very deep meditation. Inside her head she could see images… could hear sounds… "Go to the cave, inside the mountain" she heard.

When she opened her eyes, the trees were showing her the way. All the branches were pointing out to her right. The way was long but she had fresh water from the stream and fruits from the wild bushes.

Some hours later, she was to the feet of the mountain. "I suppose that the next step is climbing" she told to herself, and started her way up. Besides, climbing was her favorite sport.

_While in the Ops…_

"_There's no trace of her. Dad there's something wrong!" said Cam with concern in his voice. "Then she found the right place, son" said Sensei calmly._

Raine was about to get the entrance to the cave. "Just some more meters" she told herself.

When she finally got there, she had to rest. Her strength was almost extinguished. She sat down leaning her back to the wall. "I'm hyperventilating!" she thought. Some minutes later she stood up and started walking inside…

"There's no light here" she said. But her eyes were soon accustomed to the darkness, like cats'. Suddenly, in front of her a white light appeared. She had to close her eyes because of the brightness. With her eyes half closed, she walked to the light. In a moment she saw, in the wall, a piece of white stone glowing. She tried to touch it. It was cold as ice, but the light was so warm. "Maybe… just maybe… that is what Sensei was talking about" she thought. Now, concentrating all her inner ninja power she reached out to touch the stone, and with a gentle movement, she took it off. "It is beautiful!" she thought.

In a second, the stone started trembling in her hand, and something hit her in her stomach so hard that she was thrown to the wall. With the stone still in her hand she tried to stand up, when she realized that all her body was now glowing with the stone.

She put the stone in her pocket and ran to the cave entrance. She started her way down, very carefully. Her heart was now pumping like a drum. "I can not fail" she told to herself. "Not this time. Not again".

About two meters from the ground, she just jumped and fell down on her feet perfectly. "Well done, Raine" she heard inside of her head.

Now, she had to run again to the woods.

"_Dad, she disappeared!" said Cam, while the rest of the Rangers were looking at the monitor desperately. "Please, try to find her!" said Tori. "Cam, we must do something!" said Blake. "Maybe she is in danger!" said Hunter. "Rangers, don't panic!" said the Sensei, "please trust me and above all, trust her. She's doing right!"_

Deep in the woods, Raine suddenly stopped, feeling a familiar noise. In front of her was the panther she had saved. "Hey, you again, nice to see you!" said Raine with a friendly roar. The panther roared back. "What? Do I have to fight you? Why?" she asked. The panther roared again. "What do you know about my power?" she asked while avoiding the panther attack. The animal roared again and jumped over her.

_At the Ops, suddenly an image appeared in the monitor. "Look! It's Raine!" Hunter said. "Yes, she is fighting against a…" Blake stopped. "Isn't that the panther she saved?" asked Tori. "Yes, the same one. But why?" asked Cam, now his eyes were wide open. "Never trust in a panther!" said Dustin angrily. All the rest gave him a grim look._

Raine tried to pull the panther back, but she was firmly stuck against the ground. The animal was really heavy, and in a moment, after roaring, the panther bit her in her chest.

"_Noooo!" Cam cried. "Father, we must go there. Raine is hurt!" "Yes, Sensei, she needs us!" said Hunter. "Well, Rangers, we'll all go there. Hurry up! and Tori, take a blanket with you" said Sensei jumping to his Son's shoulder. _

Her blood covered all her ninja suit. "Damn it!" she cried, trying to stood up. She was really weak and the panther was looking at her lying near a tree. Suddenly, a hawk came to Raine, flying, definitely decided to attack her. She fell down while the hawk stuck his beak into her head and back. She was bleeding and she could barely see.

_The Rangers came closer. They run as fast as they could, just to see how their friend was seriously wounded. "We must do something, Dad!" begged Cam. "No, son, not yet" said the Sensei._

While the hawk waited in a tree, the sound of a snake alerted Raine. She could hear it. In front of her, the bigger cobra she had never seen before. The snake was ready to attack and with a fast movement that Raine could not avoid even jumping, the snake bit her legs. That was enough to make her fall face down to the ground. The snake also remained far from her waiting.

Then, a lot of other creatures and birds, and animals came closer to look at her. A lion, an eagle, a hyena, a bear, a wolf, all of them were looking at her. The most incredible animals were there as if they had been called. And suddenly, all of them started biting her body. She cried out.

"_My god, they will kill her!" cried Tori. "Please, Sensei, let us go there and help her" asked Hunter almost crying. "There's nothing you can do now. Trust in her" said Sensei, forcing them to calm down. Cam could not avoid tears rolling down his face._

The animals went back to the woods. All of them, while Raine laid almost dead. Her body was completely covered with blood. Suddenly, all the trees started moving, as if they were dancing. And the grass started covering her.

"_Now, the process is complete!" said Sensei smiling._

Raine's body was completely covered with grass and leaves. It looked like a small green mound.

The rest of the rangers were looking at the small mound astonished.

In a moment, Raine took a deep breath and tried to sit… when she woke up, she found herself… naked, and covered with grass and leaves, but with no wounds. She only had the stone hanging from her neck.

Cam could not resist looking at her. Her skin was so white and her hair so red under the sunlight. "She is really beautiful" he thought.

"Now, Tori, run to her and cover her body with the blanket!" Tori run towards Raine and helped her to stand up while covering her with the blanket. "Thanks Tor. But what happened?" Raine asked. "I don't know, Raine, but all of us are here to help you" the blue ranger replied.

Raine walked back toward her friends just covered with the blanket, and all of them could see the white stone hanging from her neck and glowing.

"So, you found your power, nature ranger" said Sensei firmly. Raine tried to smile but she was so tired that fainted. In that moment, Cam took her in his arms and all of them, using their ninja powers, ran to the Ninja Ops.

Tori helped Raine to get dressed again in her ninja suit while the rest of the boys were waiting for them at the main room.

"Sensei, can you explain us what happened there?" asked Shane. "Raine had to find her own power. The nature power" started the Sensei. "But the animals attacked her. How is it possible!" said Dustin. "The animals, Dustin, gave her all their inner powers. That is why it seemed as if they were attacking her. But we will soon realize how powerful is our friend now" said Sensei, looking at the girls approaching.

"Raine, please show us your wounds" said Sensei naturally. Raine started opening the jacket just for them to see that she had no wounds at all. Her stomach and back were perfect. "So, now you could feel the ranger healing power" said Sensei smiling.

"Give me the stone, Raine" asked the Sensei. She took off the necklace and gave it to the Sensei. "Cam, please the morpher" Cam took the stone and put it inside the black morpher he had in his hands.

"Now, Raine, put the morpher in your wrist. The power of nature is in you, ready to show up!" said the Sensei.

Raine took the morpher and put it firmly to her wrist. And looking to their friends she could not avoid the question in her face. "You know what to do" said the Sensei. "Look inside your heart".

Raine closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest and cried. "Nature force… Ranger form… Ha!" Suddenly, a black spark appeared in front of them. A black ranger was standing there. "Power of nature!" she cried, taking the swords at her back.


	5. Getting Along

**Getting along**

The next morning the seven friends had to go downtown, because Lothor had sent one of his monsters. The Sensei sent them to see if they could stop him.

"But, where it is?" asked Blake. "There's no trace of him" Cam replied. In that moment, Raine closed his eyes and smelled the air. "He went to the woods" she said. "Other freaky game?" asked Shane mocking. "No, I can see it" and saying that, Raine's eyes turned into orange with a vertical pupil like a feline. Her friends looked at her astonished. "Stop that! Freak!" shouted Shane. "Shane, calm down!" said Tori "she knows where we must go".

Finally all of them ran towards the forest and found the creature there, and after a strong battle, they defeated him.

Back at the Ops, Sensei had lost his stick. As he was a Guinea Pig, his stick was very small. "Maybe when I jumped to your desk" he said to Cam. The rangers were all looking to the floor trying to find it.

Raine suddenly closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she had her feline eyes "there, Sensei, right beside Cam's foot!" Cam looked down and saw it.

"It is incredible how the power has increased in you, Raine" said Sensei taking his stick and walking on Cam's super computer.

"Freak!" muttered Shane, so low that only Dustin could hear him.

"Why do you call me freak, Shane?" Raine asked from the other side of the room. "This is my gift; I had to fight to get it. If you don't like my eyes, just don't look at me!" "Hey I said nothing!" replied Shane. "I heard you! I can see things you can't, I can hear things you can't" said Raine. "I'm not a freak!" after saying that, she went out the Ops, crying.

"Shane, she's trying to help. You must be patient. There will be more about her that you won't understand" said Sensei. "Sorry, Sensei, but she makes me nervous. Her power is so… different" "Yes, different, but not bad. I think you owe her an apology" replied the Guinea Pig.

While they all were talking, no one saw Cam slipping away the Ops. When he found Raine, she was looking at the waterfall.

"You ok?" he asked standing beside her.

"I don't know. On one hand, I feel so good with all this power because I can help you. But on the other, Shane's reactions make me really sad" she replied.

"He needs to know you better, that's all" he said looking at her and taking her hand. "You're really special, Raine" he said coming closer to her. She looked up to his eyes with her hand still in his. "Thanks, Cam, you're special, too" she said trembling.

"There you are!" said Hunter. "Raine, Sensei wants you to go back to the Ops". That was enough to break the magic. Cam and Raine looked at Hunter and put their hands in their jacket pockets. "Ok, I'll go right away" said Raine running to the Ops.

"Do you like her, don't you?" Hunter asked. "I think so" Cam replied. And both walked back to the Ops in silence.

At the Ops, Sensei was waiting for Raine, standing on the table. "Raine, let's wait for Hunter and my son because there's something I need you to do" said the Sensei looking at Raine tenderly. "Sure, Sensei" she said.

In that moment Hunter and Cam entered the main room and took seat with the others.

"Raine, come here and show them your real power" said the Sensei. "My real power, Sensei?" asked Raine. "I don't understand". "Look into your inner ninja and show us how connected with your power you are" explained the rodent.

Raine looked at her friends quite confused and closed her eyes. Suddenly a voice inside her head: "our power is inside you… that's your quality" and extended her arms with her eyes still closed, and suddenly she said "I summon the power of the brave felines, panther power come to me" and saying that she crossed her arms and bent over while her figure turned into a black panther, quite bigger than normal, while her friends looked at her in shock.

"Now, Raine, recover your human shape" said the Sensei, and the panther raised her paws to allow her human shape to appear.

"That was awesome!" said Dustin. "But you can transform into any animal, can't you?" asked Tori. "I can only think of those animals that bit me there in the woods" Raine replied. "Incredible!" said Hunter.

"I think that I owe you an apology, Raine" said Shane standing up and walking to her. "It's ok, Shane, I just want you to know that my only interest is helping you. I also know that there are things about me that you don't understand, but I don't either. I'm still learning about my power" said Raine looking at him. "Besides, you're our leader and I will follow you blindly, always".

That morning, after the usual early training, Raine had a lot of work to do in her lab at the back of the Ops, a special place that Cam had offered her to keep her animals and make all her research. She was labeling a lot of glass boxes full of sand and stones.

"Hey, Raine, what are you doing?" said Shane entering her lab. "I need to put some labels to these boxes to know the creatures they contain. "Do you need help?" he asked trying to soften the troubled relationship they had had until now. "Sure! Thanks!" she said smiling.

"Ok, I will work on this box" said Shane, lifting a glass box. "What do I have to write in the labels?".

"Scorpions. Male and Female" she said after giving a look at the box.

In that moment she could hear the glass box crashing on the floor. "What!" shouted Shane. "Are you crazy? Do you have scorpions here?"

"I am studying them, Shane, and now you have set them free!" cried Raine. "Help me to find them!"

With a fast movement, she could see them, male and female running away. She ran to the door and jumped over them, taking them carefully from their stings.

Shane was in shock. "Hurry up, Shane! Give me another glass box!" she said. Shane gave her one in silence. "OK, now we can continue" she said calmly and went to clean all the mess that Shane had left.

"What are you doing with scorpions?" he asked her still trembling. "I study the poison and how it can cure some diseases" she explained. "The same I do with some snakes and spiders".

"Spiders? Here?" he asked, showing real terror in her face. "Yes, I don't like spiders either, but it is necessary to study them so as to prevent consequences if they bite someone. In that way, we can have an antidote"

In that way, talking about Raine's work, they spent almost an hour until all the boxes were labeled.

"What about you, Shane?" she asked. "What do you do in your free time?"

"I like skateboarding. I'm the best!" he said proudly. "Do you have a hobby?"

"Well, I enjoy playing guitar and singing, but I also like climbing mountains and racing cars" she said while walking out to the Ops.

"Racing cars? That sound exciting!" he said, looking at her as he was discovering a new person.

"It is!" she said smiling.

When they entered the Ninja Ops, all the rest looked at them amazed. Some hours before, Shane was shouting at her and now they seemed so friendly.

"Where were you two?" asked Tori

"I was helping Raine to label some boxes at her lab" Shane replied.

"Labeling boxes? Of what?" asked Hunter while playing some kind of computer game with Cam.

"Scorpions, Spiders, Snakes and other strange creatures she's working with" said Shane giving a wink to Raine just to skip the incident.

"Yes, Shane was very kind. Without his help I wouldn't have been able to finish on time" Raine said

"I'm very proud of you two" said the Sensei. "It is important to overcome any differences and help each other. That will allow you to know more about the other. And I assure you that you can discover wonderful things"

"Raine likes racing cars!" said Shane to his friends. "She told me!"

"Have you tried motocross?" asked Blake.

"No, thanks, I don't like motorbikes. I prefer a car. If I crash, I have higher probabilities of surviving" Raine answered

"Have you crashed?" asked Tori.

"Many times, and every time I thank God to have a car instead of a motorbike" Raine said smiling.

"Have you tried trucks?" asked Cam.

"Like those trucks you race in a Rally? Raine asked.

"No, big trucks, like the one we have to transport the Tsunami cycles. It's like a mobile Ops" explained Cam

"No, never, but it must be easy" she said.

"Well, we need someone to drive our truck while we are outside. The truck helps us to get to different places and take all our stuff with us. Do you want to try?" Cam said.

"Sure" Raine said more interested in Cam that in the truck itself.

"Father, if you need us we'll be at the Zords Bay" Cam said to Sensei.

"Zords Bay?" Raine asked. "You'll see" said Cam smiling, while they both walked out the Ops.


	6. I wanna know you

**I wanna know you**

"Well, here you are!" said Cam smiling to Raine. "This is incredible! What are these tings?" she asked.

"These are the Zords. The Dolphin is for Tori; the Hawk is for Shane; the Lion is for Dustin and the insects are for Hunter and Blake. And that is my chopper. I call it Samurai Star" explained Cam proudly.

"So, there is one zord for each of you, right?" asked Raine looking at the machines amazed.

"Yes, and they can combine to form the mega zords. Big robot machines" replied Cam.

"So, do you have one for me?" she asked smiling. "For you? Well, I only have another vehicle. The Dragon Force, but I should make some arrangements" said Cam.

"Well, it sounds great! Now, where is the truck you want me to drive?" asked Raine.

"Oh, sure. It's over here." Cam pointed out the big white truck.

"It's really huge!" said Raine. "May I try?"

"Sure, let's go for a drive!" said Cam, while helped her to get on the truck.

They both took seat and Cam pushed some buttons and a big gate opened in front of them. The truck started moving towards the woods.

"It's incredible! There's no hand wheel!" said Raine.

"No, just a computer. You have to give the coordinates and the truck will go there looking for the fastest way.

They made a long way drive to the mountains just to be sure that Raine would be able to give the correct instructions to the computer. The trip was very funny, because both had time to talk and know each other a little more.

"What did you do before meeting the Thunders?" asked Cam looking at her with her almond eyes.

"I was finishing the College and working in this project of protection for native species with some friends" said Raine trying not to look at him in the eyes.

"I see. And did you have any boyfriend at College?" asked Cam trying to look natural.

"Well, I met a guy during my College, but it was one of the worse stories in my life" she said. "and you, Cam? Do you have any girlfriend?"

"No, I had a relationship about two years ago, but it was a nightmare" said Cam and his face changed violently.

"Well, more things in common. Don't you think so?" said Raine trying to sidetracking him from the subject.

"Yes, many things" he said smiling to her.

"Ok, I think it's enough for the first day. Do you wanna go back to the Ops?" asked Raine, hoping in her heart a negative answer.

"Well, if you're tired…" answered Cam a little disappointed.

"No, I'm not tired, it's just…Well, I thought that maybe the Sensei would be worried" answered Raine trying to justify herself.

"He would have called if something would have happened" said Cam. "Raine, may I ask you something?"

"Sure!" she said, with her heart pumping faster and faster.

"You don't talk much about your parents. Why?" he inquired.

"I don't have much to say…" said Raine sadly.

When they started their way back, Cam's question was still in her head. When they entered the Zords Bay again, Cam got off the truck and walked towards Raine's side to open the truck door and help her to get off. In that moment she remembered her parents and all the memories about them … she was not concentrated and she almost fell down…

"Raine! Are you OK?" asked Cam very concerned holding her tightly in his arms.

"yes, I'm sorry… I lost the balance… "said Raine trying to hide some tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Raine… you're crying! What's up? Was it something I said or did?" asked Cam very worried and still holding her.

"No, it's not your fault. I just … miss my parents" she said while hiding her face in his chest and crying.

"It's ok, I know how it feels… sometimes I also feel sad… I also miss my mom" said Cam very sweetly, while running his fingers through her red curly hair. "Cmon… if you want we could talk inside". She nodded.

When they entered the main room, suddenly they realized that the rest of the Rangers were there waiting for them, and waiting for Raine's impressions about the truck. But when they saw Cam entering the room holding their friend, and finally saw Raine, crying, they got really worried.

"What's up, Raine" asked Hunter walking over her. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, Bro" she said drying her tears. "Guys, there's something I need to share with you, since now you're my only family"


	7. The Secret

**The Secret**

She sat on the table in front of them, took a deep breath and started. "Today Cam asked me why I didn't talk much about my parents. I couldn't answer that question in that moment, but now, I wanna do it and I hope you'll understand me after I tell you the whole story. Guys, when I was born I wasn't a long-awaited child"

"What?" asked Shane. "I thought that a baby was always a beautiful gift"

"Not in this case. It was very difficult for my mom to face her pregnancy, because of the training she was receiving. So, for years my only father figure was Sensei Omino. My parents decided to deliver the problem to the Sensei to continue with their missions".

"So, you said you didn't live with your parents?" asked Tori in shock.

"I started receiving the Ninja and Samurai instruction in the Academy and became one of the best among all the students. I never saw my parents again until one day, when I was fifteen, Sensei Omino told me that I had to pass a very special exam and took me outside the Academy, there was a big platform about one meter above the ground where all the students used to prove their abilities in front of the others, and that day all of the students were gathered surrounding the platform. Sensei Omino told me to go up because it was my turn to demonstrate. In that moment, my father jumped on to the platform and the fight started"

"No way!" said Blake. "You fought your own father! That's not possible!"

"I fought him and defeated him. We used the Ninjitsu techniques. I could feel the anger in me. I started remembering all the times I needed him and he wasn't by my side. I started hitting him worse and worse, but Sensei Omino didn't stop the fight. In a moment I hit him so bad at the same time that I cried 'I hate you' so loud that all my friends started looking at me in shock. Was in that moment when Sensei Omino said it was enough." She made a pause, took another deep breath and continued…

"After that, Sensei Omino called my mother to go up to the second part of the exam. He told us to choose our weapons for a Samurai fight. My mom took her bokken and I chose my swords. The fight started and I already was blinded with rage. I fought her mercilessly; I couldn't forgive her because she had got rid of me, that with a fast movement one of my swords cut her arm. Sensei Omino didn't say a word. After that, I took advantage when my mother lost her balance and I gave her such a kick in her stomach that she fell down backwards violently and when I saw her there, lying on the floor I threw my swords to her, but she moved faster… I could have killed her" Raine had to make a big effort to control the tears that started rolling down her face.

Cam was in shock as all his friends, listening to Raine. He couldn't believe his ears.

"In that moment Sensei Omino stopped the fight and told me that the time had come. I was sent then to Nepal to receive the special instruction. I couldn't feel sorrow for my parents. They looked at me astonished when Sensei Omino told me that the Evil in me was all my strength. I felt wicked, but I know that I couldn't fail him because he had been the only one who took care of me. In that way I became a fearless fighter. Was in that moment when I learnt that life is just an instrument to accomplish the mission. In that way Sensei Omino transformed me in a monster. I was part of a special army that was trained to kill and destroy… maybe you have heard of them… the so fearsome _Assassins_".

In that moment Raine started crying so desperately that the only thing her friends could thought about was came closer to hold her. Hunter sat beside her and held her so tight crying by her side without saying a word. Cam sat also beside her and also held her tight. He was really moved after hearing her story. That explained a lot of things. "Please forgive me" she said raising her head to look up to her friends and sobbing.


	8. Tomorrow will be another day

**Tomorrow will be another day**

"It's better for her to rest now" said Sensei calmly. He had heard everything without being noticed. "Cam, please take Raine to her room "

Cam nodded and held Raine to help her. "Sensei, please forgive me. I should have told you before. But I couldn't. I didn't want to lose you " she begged still crying.

"I have nothing to forgive, Raine. The past belongs to the past. Now, you are living your future, and you're not alone" said Sensei.

Cam took her to her room while the rest of the rangers still could not believe what they had heard.

"Ok, now I'll bring you a glass of warm milk for you to sleep well" said Cam tenderly. "So, it is your turn to mother hen?" asked Raine still crying. "It seems so" he answered smiling at her and wiping away the tears of her cheeks with his fingers very softly.

While Cam went to the kitchen, Raine put on her pijama and waited in bed. In her mind she can still see the looks of her friends while she told them about the training she had received. "Certainly it was nothing to be proud about" she thought.

"Now drink it all" said Cam entering the room again and offering the glass. "Thanks, Cam" she said. "I shouldn't have told them the truth" Raine told him while drinking.

"Why?" asked Cam opening his almond eyes. "You said that now we are your family and my father is right, you are not alone. Not anymore"

"Do you think they will still love me after this?" she asked sadly.

"I'm sure they love you even more. All of us" said Cam looking at her eyes and sitting in front of her. "Do you want me to stay here while you sleep?"

"Please, don't let me alone. I still have nightmares" she said.

"Well, then, lay down and I will be here close to you "he said.

Raine put her head on the pillow and Cam laid down beside her.

"Good night, Raine, sweet dreams. Tomorrow will be another day" he said kissing her in the forehead.

He waited beside her until Raine finally fell asleep. He looked at her for a long time. She seemed so weak and defenseless. He could not resist the temptation of kissing her lips before falling asleep, too.

Next morning when Raine woke up, she found Cam sleeping beside her under the covers. Certainly it was the better night ever.

"So, you kept your word" she said when he opened his eyes. "Yes, I slept here beside you all night long" he answered yawning. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well" she said smiling. "And you?" she asked with real curiosity. "Very well, too" he said smiling. "Do you want to have breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes, I am a little bit hungry" she said.

So they got up and after the shower, they got dressed in their ninja training suits and walked together to the kitchen. There, Hunter and Blake were already trying to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning" said Hunter. "How are you today, Raine?"

"Fine, thanks, Hunter" she answered smiling. "It smells delicious! What are you cooking?"

"Eggs, bacon, toasts, and of course, milk and coffee" said Blake.

"Mmmmh… I'm so hungry that I could even eat that!" said Cam joking while Hunter and Blake gave him a grim look.

"Hey, Raine. I was thinking about what you said some nights ago while we were rehearsing. We really need another guitar in the band" said Hunter putting the mugs on the table.

"And? Did you accept my idea of an audition?" she asked taking a toast.

"Let's wait for the rest of the guys!" said Blake.

"Sorry. But I'm hungry, too" Raine apologized.

In that moment, Tori, Shane and Dustin entered the room and joined their friends around the table.

"Hi, Raine, hi, guys. How are you?" asked Shane. "Mmh Bacon and Eggs… my favorite breakfast!"

"Yeah, dude, I'm starving!" said Dustin.

"How do you feel today Raine?" asked Tori. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, it was very hard to tell you… but you needed to know the truth. I hope we can still be friends" she replied drinking her coffee.

"Raine you know that we will always be here for you, don't you?" Hunter said.

"Always, Raine, you're our sister remember? Just another Bradley" said Blake smiling to her.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate your love. It was so strange, coming here and discover that someone cared about me, I mean, that all of you cared" she said looking at Cam.

"That's the idea. All of us care of every one" said Shane with his best leader voice.

"But now tell me what is all that about a new guitar in your band?" Cam asked

"Ah, yes, I told the boys that sometimes the sound is too plain. I think we should have another guitar" Raine explained.

"And we are thinking of an audition for this weekend. We need to find that guitar as soon as possible, because we have the chance of playing on weekends in a club here in Blue Bay" said Hunter proudly.

"Well, you don't have to look for that guitar anymore" said Cam. "I could play"

"You? Are you kidding?" said Blake. "Man, we need a good guitar player. Not an amateur!"

"Cam, can you play guitar?" asked Raine with a sudden spark in her green eyes. "I didn't know!"

"There are a lot of things about me that you still don't know" the green samurai said looking at her.

Raine couldn't answer and suddenly felt her cheeks blushing.

"Ok, samurai musician… you'll have your chance… after the training… ok?" said Hunter. "I hope you're not joking!"


	9. Closer and Closer

**Closer and closer**

That morning, the training was particularly hard and tiring. Sensei wanted exactly how to get the best from everyone. They worked in pairs, Shane with Hunter, a very powerful duo, Tori and Blake, water and thunder, a very strange mix. Cam and Dustin, earth and mind, even when Dustin seemed to be always somewhere else, he was very good with his element. But Cam, he was so special…so graceful and powerful, too. When they started Raine had no mate to train with, but Sensei had something very special prepared for her.

"Cybercam" said the Sensei, "you'll train with Raine" he said, and Cybercam appeared in front of her eyes. "Ninjitsu, please" said the Sensei.

Both, Cybercam and Raine seemed to fly in the air while jumping and attacking. Cybercam took the sword and ran to her, but Raine was faster. She hit him at the back and Cybercam fell down. "He's so similar! His eyes, his movements, everything" Raine thought. And all the memories of all these days with her new family came to her mind, making her to lose concentration on the fight.

"Take care, babe, I don't wanna hurt you" Cybercam said, smiling and winking to her.

"I'm not your babe!" Raine said with a jump that Cybercam could barely avoid. But, after all, cybercam was almost like a robot, so he overpowered her shortly, and thanks to Sensei who stopped the fight she could breathe again, when Cybercam put his knee away from her chest.

"Good fight!" said Sensei. "Cybercam, you can go now" and the virtual replica went to the main room to check the monitors.

"But he won!" replied Raine. "Of course, Raine, you weren't supposed to win, just to train" said the Sensei calmly.

"Boys and girls, you'll have the rest of the day off. I have some things to do, so enjoy this beautiful day" said Sensei smiling.

That made all the rangers to celebrate. So what they have to think now is what to do with their free time.

"Well, we have something to do now, right Cam?" asked Hunter. "Yes, first you'll play and then… the track!" said Blake.

"Ok, I'll bring my guitar" said Cam while the Thunders started preparing their instruments.

Everything was ready and they started playing some ballads first so as Cam could follow with no problem. Then, Hunter started with something heavier, followed by Blake in drums, but Cam understood easily and the four friends started enjoying this new experience. It seemed like Cam was always belonged to the band. Raine and the others were really impressed. So were the rest of the rangers, who couldn't believe that Cam could enjoy such a noisy music.

"Man, you really rocks!" said Shane. And Cam just smiled with his cheeks still blushed.

"Thanks, it was really good!" said Cam. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that you're absolutely approved. Don't you think, Hunter?" said Raine smiling to Cam.

"Yeah, we found what we needed" said Hunter giving Cam a warm hug. "Welcome to the Thunders, bro!"

The rest of the day the rangers decided to spent it at the beach, watching Tori surfing, and Dustin and Shane playing volleyball with Hunter, Blake and Cam.

"Raine, don't you wanna join us?" cried Dustin

Raine shook her head and kept on reading her book. She couldn't avoid looking at Cam from time to time. He seemed to enjoy his time with his friends, he looked really happy.

Raine soon stood up and walked back to the woods, leaving her friends behind playing at the beach. The only one who realized her absence was Cam, and soon left the volleyball game and went to the woods after her.

When he found her, she was leaned on a tree, looking up to the sky.

"Are you ok?" Cam asked when coming closer to her.

"Yes, I am fine" she lied quickly. She couldn't tell him that she was that way because of him, because she had started falling in love with him. Besides, she was sure that he didn't feel the same. She had observed the way Cam looked at Tori at the beach while she surfed. "Did you get bored of the volleyball game?" she asked.

"Not really, but I saw you coming here so I thought you might need any help" he told her looking at her eyes.

"May I ask you something, Cam?" she finally asked decided to know the truth.

"Sure, tell me…" he said rolling his eyes.

"You like Tori, don't you?" she asked after taking a deep breath.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked surprised.

"I saw you looking at her at the beach and I just wanted to know. You know… Blake is also interested in her and he's like my baby brother… I don't want him to suffer if she also likes you…" she lied again… trying not to seem nervous and much more interested.

"Mmmmh… no, I don't like her. I know that Blake feels something special for her, and I couldn't be in the middle" said Cam smiling

"Ah, I see… well, good for Blake…" replied Raine without even thinking.

"In fact, I'm interested in another girl, really beautiful. But… why are you asking? Were you jealous?" he asked teasing.

"Jealous!" she answered in loud voice and very nervous, "no, no way… I mean, no…" she replied.

"What a pity…" he said and his smile faded away…"Because you are the girl I am interested in… but it's ok, I understand…Ok, see you" he said and started walking to the beach again.

"Wait, Cam… please don't… go" she said taking his arm softly. "Cam, I just wanted you to know that…" she couldn't finish the sentence when she felt Cam's lips pressed to hers. The only thing she could do was wrapping her arms around his neck while feeling that he was holding her tightly by her waist. The kiss was deeper and deeper… and Cam started walking without letting her go, until she felt her back pressed against the tree again.

She could feel Cam's lips on her neck now kissing and moaning.

"I like you, very much" he whispered in her ear. "I like you, too, Cam" she said answering his kiss.

Suddenly Cam looked at her "So you were jealous, weren't you?" and started kissing her again…

"Just a little…" she could say when she felt his tongue and hers melting together.


	10. Cam's Mistake

**Cam's Mistake**

Some moments later Cam and Raine went back to the beach to join their friends who were still playing, so they didn't see them walking out of the woods holding hands.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Cam asked her.

"Ok, that sounds great!" Raine answered smiling.

"So, the last to get the water is… an alien!" cried Cam laughing.

"Ok, alien, you are lost!" Raine laughed back while getting undressed.

Cam couldn't resist looking at her taking off her clothes to reveal her tight swimming pants and a top. Everything in black.

Raine ran to the water leaving Cam behind, and jumped into the water while all the rest of the rangers were looking at them. Certainly, Cam wasn't the typical guy enjoying a sunny day out of the ops, and above all, far from the computer, but today he seemed to be having a lot of fun.

Cam swam to get the waves, and when he got the surface again to breathe, he noticed that Raine wasn't beside him. He waited for a second and nothing happened. He started feeling afraid for her, when he felt something that took his ankle and pulled him down.

Under the water he saw the most incredible thing possible. Raine was swimming and breathing under the water like a fish, and not only that, she had a fish tail! And she was swimming around him…smiling and showing him her hands with membranes between her fingers.

Cam took her by her arm and pulled her to the surface…

"You can't use your powers like a game!" said Cam after breathing.

"It wasn't on purpose, I promise!" said Raine smiling. "I swear it, it just happened!"

"Well, you'd better try to come back to normal" he said swimming. "We should go back with the rest of the boys"

In that moment Raine closed her eyes and disappeared under the water again for a few seconds. When she appeared again, she had to take a deep breath to fill her lungs with fresh air.

They left the warm water and went with their friends who looked at them in a strange way.

"What happened there?" asked Hunter. "Raine, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" she replied smiling "I started swimming and when I realized, I got membranes between my fingers, and a fish tail! If you had seen Cam's face!"

"It's not funny!" said Blake. "It's not a game!"

"I know, but I still can't control it" she said.

"Well, It's better for us to go back, I'm starving!" said Dustin.

"Ok, let's go back and I will prepare dinner. Do you like sushi?" Raine asked while walking to the car.

The rest of the rangers couldn't believe that they would have such a dinner. So they jumped into the car and went back home.

When they got the ops, Raine was immediately to the kitchen to prepare dinner for all her friends. She made sushi rolls and prepared sashimi. Some minutes later she was about to take the plates to the table.

"So, it seems we have a new couple in the family!" said Shane, pointing out to Cam.

"Yes, it seems that Cam likes Raine!" said Dustin giving Cam a hit in his back.

"So, now you'll be my bro!" Hunter joked. " I don't know if I could resist it"

"No, you're wrong! I don't like Raine! She's just a friend. I don't like her at all" said Cam and in that moment Raine appeared with the dishes. Cam looked at her and he realized that she had heard all the conversation. She looked at him and her smile faded away.

"Ok, boys. The dinner is ready. Unfortunately I can't have dinner with you. I just received a phone call and I have to come back to my computer to work" she laid while putting the dishes on the table. "See you, guys" and saying that she disappeared through the stairs.

When she entered her lab, she sat in front of the computer and started to cry. She had kissed Cam and he had laid to her. She was lost in her thoughts and in the sorrow. She didn't notice Cam entering the room.

When he saw her crying with her face hidden in her arms, he felt his heart split in two. He knew that she was disappointed.

"Raine, please forgive me. Please let me …explain" he said walking to her.

She turned around and looked at him. "Cam, there's nothing to explain. Everything is clear to me. This was my fault, but don't worry. It won't happen again" she said sobbing and trying to dry the tears of her eyes.

"Raine, I didn't lie to you! I like you. It's true!" he said taking her hands in his.

"Cam, please leave me alone" she said and turned around to the computer.

"I didn't want Hunter and the guys to bother me! That's why I told them that" he insisted.

Raine didn't answer. Just stood up and went to the door. "Cam, please…" she said waiting for Cam to go out. When he left the room, she could see his eyes full of tears.

When Cam came back to the main room, the rest of the rangers were still eating. They looked at him and saw his cheeks still wet.

"What happened, bro?" asked Blake.

"I made the biggest mistake possible" said Cam taking seat and sighing.

"Can you tell us?" asked Tori, "Maybe we could help…"

"I lied to you guys" Cam said hiding his face in his hands.

"What? Please explain" said Hunter liking his fingers eating the last roll.

"I like Raine, I love her. Today we kissed in the woods while you were playing at the beach" said Cam looking at the table.

"Wow! So, why did you lie to us?" asked Shane.

"Because I'm a stupid! Now Raine is mad at me and she doesn't even want to listen to me" Cam replied.

"Let me help you… She will listen to you… no matter what" said Hunter standing up. "Blake, take Cam to the woods, and the rest of you, go with my bro. Plan B is about to start" saying that Hunter gave a wink to his bro and went to Raine's place while Blake and the others left the Ops.

Hunter stood by the door and knocked "Raine, it's me. Hunter. Please open the door" he tried his best 'I'm-in-trouble' face.

"What's up, Bro?" said Raine opening the door.

"It's Cam! He left the Ops some time ago and we can't find him in the monitor! There's no trace of him! I think something bad happened" said Hunter trying to look worried.

"It's not possible! We have to find him" said Raine. "And I treated him so bad" she thought.

"The rest went to the woods. I wanted to tell you first, so please come with me and try to use your animal powers to find him" said Hunter taking her hand and going out.

In the woods, Blake, Cam and the others were waiting. Suddenly Blake's morpher beeped twice. "They are here!" he said and walking to Cam, hit him in the head. Cam fell down unconscious and Blake closed his eyes and raised his right hand. Suddenly some sparks appeared in his fingers. He touched Cam for a moment and his body shook a little.

"What did you do!" cried Tori.

"Relax, Tor, it's just part of the plan. It's just to hide the pulse for a moment" he said calmly. "Now, we must hide"

"Ok, Raine, go to the right and I will go to the left" said Hunter.

"Ok" said Raine. Her heart was pumping like a drum. "Please, Cam… let me find you" she said to herself while closing her eyes so as to let the feline eyes to appear.

Suddenly in a clearing she could see Cam lying on the ground. She ran to him and kneeled by his side.

"Cam, can you hear me?" she said touching his neck looking for his pulse. She couldn't avoid the tears and put her head on his chest holding him tight. "Cam, please don't leave me… please… forgive me" and saying that she kissed his lips.

Some minutes later Cam opened his eyes and saw Raine almost over him crying. He realized that Hunter's plan had worked. He moaned and tried to move.

"Cam, please don't move!" said Raine, happy to see her love reacting, and tenderly put her hand on his heart. Cam fell asleep immediately. "Guys, I found him. He seems to be fine!" she said to her morpher. "I'll take him back to the Ops", "understood!" said Hunter on the other side.

Raine crossed her arms and suddenly her body transformed into the Black Panther and putting Cam on her back she ran to the woods.

Once there, she recovered her human shape and put Cam on his bed tenderly, kissing him again.

Cam awoke and saw Raine lying beside him, looking at him "what happened?" he asked. "I don't know" said Raine "Hunter told me that you were in the woods and they couldn't find you!"

"My head hurts!" said Cam closing his eyes in a painful expression. "I found you lying on the ground, and your pulse was very weak. I was very worried" she said.

"Can you forgive me, Raine? I told them the truth. I told them that I had lied to them before" he said touching her cheek with his fingers.

"It's ok, Cam, I love you, and I am so happy to have you here with me… I thought the worst when I saw you there in the woods" said Raine kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Raine" said Cam offering his lips for a kiss. "I love you, Cam" said Raine kissing him senseless.

"Hey, bro, so you're ok!" said Blake smiling. "Plan B worked better than I thought, Hunter"

"Plan B? What are you talking about?" said Raine.

"We planned all this, Raine, we saw Cam so sad, and he told us everything, so I decided to help him" explained Hunter sitting beside Cam.

"Please don't be mad at us" said Tori "we just wanted you to listen to him"

"So you knew everything!" said Raine giving a grim look to Cam.

"I just went to the woods with them, but I don't remember anything else, I promise" said Cam, "and now I have such a headache!"

"Sorry Bro, but I had to hit you and give you a little bit of my thunder power" said Blake laughing.

"Yeah, dude, you received such a discharge!" said Dustin joking.

"Did you give him a discharge!" said Raine horrified.

"I will kill you, Blake" said Cam, "but thanks anyway."

"You look so good together!" said Tori.

"Like us, don't you think so?" asked Blake, and Tori blushed.


	11. The Dream

**The Dream**

_The door closed behind them. She can feel his heartbeats and his breath, his hands running all over her body… he was so excited, so was she. _

_The touch followed the kiss and then, the clothes … and they know exactly what they wanted from each other… he was in front of her, naked, touching her passionately… _

"_I'm not gonna be able to stop now…" he said whispering…_

"_Please… don't stop" she said moaning…_

_He took her and pushed her to the bed… she could feel his body over her… her heart was pumping so hard… she could feel his hardness between her legs… _

Raine woke up suddenly, sitting on the bed, and breathing hardly.

Next door, another ranger couldn't sleep anymore.

Next morning, they were ready to train, waiting for the Sensei in the training room, all seated. Raine felt nervous, she looked at Cam and smiled back at him. She couldn't sleep well last night, because of that dream. It was so real…

"The mind is so powerful that we can control even the most incredible things with it" Sensei started, looking at his students with tenderness. "I want you to close your eyes and start looking inside of you, to your inner ninja; I want you to get in contact. Try to look inside your minds to get connected to each other".

The rangers closed their eyes and started the exercise.

_Raine could feel his hands over her bare skin… he was so close, his lips pressed to hers and then to her neck, kissing and licking her… she could feel him so deep in her heart. His lips were looking now for her breasts, making her moan, and sigh… her hands firmly stuck on her hips and his lips going down… to her stomach, tasting her… slowly, and down… and…_

"No!" Raine shouted, breaking the silence, her eyes wide open, and breathing as loudly as she had just finished climbing a mountain.

"Raine, what happens?" said Sensei.

"I'm sorry, Sensei, but I can't continue" she said standing up and leaving the room.

Cam ran to the door following her.

"Raine, babe, what's going on?" he asked worried.

"There's something in my head… Last night I couldn't sleep. I have a kind of dream, so real and now that I was so concentrated, it started all over again" she said, tears in her eyes… "Cam… you know I love you…don't you?"

"I know, babe, and I love you, too" he said tenderly, kissing her lips softly. "What were you dreaming of?"

"It's not WHAT… it's WHO" she said hesitating…

"Who?" he asked …looking at her green eyes.

"Hunter" she said and couldn't speak a word.

After lunch that day, Hunter was sitting on the floor in the main room reading a book and Cam was in front of the main computer. Raine's words were still on his mind. Suddenly he turned to Hunter.

"Hunter, can we talk?" Cam asked to his friend.

"Sure, bro, what happens?" Hunter replied.

Cam approached to him and sat down by his side. "I want to ask you something, and I want you to answer with the truth" he said.

"Tell me, bro" said Hunter, leaving his book aside.

"Do you like Raine?" he finally asked.

"What kind of question is that, bro? She's your girlfriend" said Hunter surprised.

"She's been dreaming of you lately. Have you been trying to contact her in dreams?"

"No, you know I wouldn't do such a thing!" said Hunter.

"You didn't answer my first question, Hunter" said Cam standing up and leaving the room.

Hunter was alone again in the main room. Well, he couldn't answer that question. He loved Raine, too, but she was her friend and Cam, too. He couldn't interfere in their relationship. Besides, Raine had made her choice and he respected that, even though his heart was broken.

Raine was working in the woods preparing a report of some medicinal roots and plants when she felt a presence behind her… she could smell his scent. Without turning around she smiled and greeted him.

"Hi, Hunter… what's up?" she asked.

"How did you know….?" He started. "I know, don't repeat it. Sometimes I forget your animal abilities" he said smiling at her.

Raine sat on the ground and leaned back against a tree. Hunter came closer and sat down in front of her.

"I love you, Raine" he finally said.

"I love you, too, Bro" she said smiling.

"No, you don't get it, I really love you. I'm not talking about brother's love" he clarified.

"What? Hunter, don't kidding!" she smiled looking at his blue eyes.

"I'm not kidding. I know you love Cam, but I love you. I don't know what you saw in him that you couldn't see in me" he started. "I know that you're happy beside him, and I'm happy for that, too. But I can't help it."

"My baby boy, come here" she said and opening her legs she made a place for Hunter, to put him close to her and hold him tight. "You're a very special man, Hunter, and I'm sure that you'll find the right girl very soon. You're so sweet, tender, handsome… I know that there's someone special waiting for you" she said kissing him in his forehead.

"I would like you to love me. Why Cam? Why not me?" he asked her.

"I don't know, Hunter. Things happen I think. You know that the heart rules the mind" she replied. "But believe me. You will soon find someone, I'm sure. Such a hot guy can't be alone"

"I hope so" he said sadly, holding her tight.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the space Lothor was planning one of his master strikes.

"So much tenderness will make me puke" he laughed looking at his monitor. Behind him, one of his servants laughed, too.

"Are you ready to start with our plan? Lothor asked.

"Ready, master" the creature said.

That night The Thunders had their first show in front of some people in a pub at blue bay harbor. They played and sang for their friends and a lot of young people. They performed some power ballads and heavy metal songs.

After one hour playing Hunter went to the bar for some cokes and to the truck to pick up another bass.

When he returned, some minutes later, they continued the show.

The people seemed to enjoy their music and The Thunders had to play for another thirty minutes because the public didn't want let them go.

When they returned to the Ops, all of them looked really tired, but happy. This seemed to be the beginning of a promissory career in music. They were very proud.

When they entered the main room, The Thunders received all the congratulations from Tori, Dustin and Shane. They were really happy, Cam above all, because it was the first time playing in front of other people and he had done it great. Only Hunter seemed to be out of his mind.

"I'll go to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk for you, ok?" Cam offered to Raine while walking to her room.

"Thanks, babe, that sounds great" she answered smiling.

Raine entered her room and took off her training suit, and put on her pijama. She saw Hunter so strange, "maybe he's still thinking of what I told him" she thought.

"Here you are, babe, your milk" said Cam entering the room and holding her tight.

"Thanks, Cam" she said kissing him in his neck.

"May I sleep here with you?" Cam offered giving a puppy look to Raine.

"Of course you can, and please don't look at me like this again. I can't resist it" she laughed.

They went to bed, under the covers and Cam held her tight, trying to protect her from her dreams, even when he had to make big efforts to take away from his mind the idea of touching her or making love to her. Raine held him too, and after a long kissing session, they finally fell asleep.

In the room next door, there was a figure in extreme meditation, sitting on the bed, crossed legs and with a controlled breathing.

_She could feel his body on her back, his hands firmly stuck on her hips, causing her a lot of pain. He whispered horrible things to her ear. He didn't accept a "no" for an answer. So, he was decided to force her if necessary._

_Raine was crying but she couldn't call for help because he had gagged her, and her wrists were tied up to the bed._

_He started moving his body on her back, she could feel the pain. He was raping her and she couldn't cry for help._

"Raine! Wake up, babe, wake up!" cried Cam while moving her body. Raine was trembling. "Raine, please, don't let him go on! Please!"

Soon Blake, Tori, Shane and Dustin entered the room, just to see Raine slept and Cam trying to wake her up.

"Please, help me. She is in the middle of another nightmare. Shane, please give me a glass of water" he said, and Shane left the room immediately.

When Shane came back, Cam took the glass and poured it on Raine's face. She finally woke up crying so loud that Cam and their friends realized that it was more than just a nightmare. "No, please, stop! It hurts!" she cried.

"Ok, babe, I'm here, I'm here, and you're not alone. Your friends are here" Cam said, giving a look to their friends, who sat down on the bed trying to comfort her. In that moment, Hunter entered the room and saw all his friends helping Raine. He tried to look worried.

"What happened?" he asked. "I woke up with your noise"

"Raine was a bad dream again" Cam said.

"Ok, I'll go back to sleep then" Hunter said and turned back to his room. That reaction surprised the rest of the rangers, but they were even more worried about Raine to start paying attention to Hunter's humor.

"Again?" asked Tori. "So this happened before, Cam?"

"Yes, Raine has had some troubles to sleep" he explained.

"What are you dreaming about?" asked Dustin, taking Raine's hand to make her feel better.

"Someone is attacking me. Tonight he forced me" said Raine and suddenly she looked at her hands and saw the bruises on her wrists, as if someone had tied her up. "Cam, it is real! Look at my wrists!" Cam couldn't speak a word.

"Please, Cam, tell us the story" Shane demanded.

Cam told them that Raine had been dreaming of Hunter, and that every night the situation got worse.

"But he is not Hunter, I know. The guy next door is not our HUNTER!" said Raine suddenly.

All her friends looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean, sister?" asked Blake. "I know my bro, and he is Hunter"

"No, Blake, he is like Hunter, but he isn't my bro!" Raine said, now crying.

All of them looked at each other trying to find sense to her words.

"How do you know?" asked Tori finally.

"Because I can't feel his heartbeats. He doesn't have a heart!" said Raine. "I can feel your hearts beating, I can feel your heartbeat, that's why I always know if you're sad, worried, angry, but he… "She couldn't finish.

The rangers couldn't ignore what Raine had said and tried to calm her down.

"I have to find out what is going on" she said and got up. In that moment, they could see more bruises on her hips. But this time the bruises formed a complete hand, marked on her skin. That made Cam to lose control.

"I'll kill him!" he said, but Blake stopped him.

"Please, bro, take it easy. Let's find out what happened." He said.

Raine left her room and with a fast hit, she opened the door at Hunter's bedroom. She saw him in meditation again. She came close to him until he opened his eyes.

"Did you come for more, Raine?" he said with an evil smile.

"You, son of the bitch! Where is my brother!" she cried and hit him in the face.

"It's too late. Hunter must be dead by now" he said taking her by the wrists. "Nice marks. Next time you should be more willing"

The rest of the rangers heard everything and together entered the room to help Raine. The creature in front of them looked like Hunter, but there was something in his eyes so different.

As fast as she could Raine made a movement taking her clothes and getting dressed with her Ninja Suit, and taking the swords at her back, she attacked Hunter with fury.

"You'll pay for everything you've done!" she said, but he was faster and ran out of the room, pushing the rest of the rangers.

In the main room, she finally jumped over him and with a shout she stabbed her swords on his back. Suddenly a liquid like mud covered his body. The creature was dying.

"You'll never find him" he said. "He must be dead, but tell him that I just made his fantasy come true"

"No! That's not true! It was just a dream! Besides, he is tough and brave…" she said and the tears clouded her eyes.

The body of the dead creature finally disappeared in front of their eyes.

Raine stood up and even when her body ached, she knew exactly what to do. She had to be tougher, tougher than this.

"Blake, Hunter was racing yesterday morning?" Raine asked.

"Yes, we were together in the tracks" he answered trying to find the sense in her question.

"Run to his bedroom and bring me his suit" she said firmly. "I'll find him"

Blake came back with the Crimson racing suit. Raine took it and brought it over her nose, smelling, like a feline, like a wolf. Her animal instinct was completely sharp.

"Got it!" she said, and crossing her arms in front of her chest, she summoned the power of the brave felines and got transformed in the Black Panther.

Her friends followed her to the woods. She ran so fast that their friends had to use their ninja powers to catch her.

They ran for over an hour, when the panther suddenly stopped. She started smelling the earth and with a roar they could see that there was a rock put over a hole in the ground. It looked like an abandoned well. Raine recovered her human shape and with the help of her friends, they could move the rock.

In fact, the well was very deep.

"We need a rope" said Dustin

"No, we can't go back" said Raine. "We have no time. We must go down and take him out of there as soon as possible"

"You can do it" said Cam. "I can teleport you, with Cybercam's help, down to the well and you can transform into an eagle and fly out of there, taking him out"

"It's dangerous" Tori pointed out. "There's no much oxygen down there"

"But there's no choice" Raine said and Cam used his amulet to activate Cybercm and give him orders to teleport Raine down to the well.

In a moment she was there. There was no light, but she could feel Hunter's heart beating weakly.

"I'm here, bro. All of us are here" she said kneeling beside him.

Raine crossed her arms in front of her chest and summoned the power of the ancient birds. Suddenly the eagle took Hunter by the shoulders and flew out. Once the eagle left Hunter on the ground, out of the well, Raine recovered her human shape again and Shane took his friend into his arms and using their powers the rangers went back to the Ops.

When they got there, Cam took Hunter to the Health unit he had inside the Ops to help their friends when they got hurt. Hunter was very weak, so immediately he put serum directly to his vein.

"He will be fine. His ranger powers helped him to survive" he said.

Blake was beside his brother with tears in his eyes. Tori was beside him in silence, touching his back gently. "He'll be fine, Blake, your brother is strong"


	12. Hunter's New sunrise

**Hunter's new sunrise**

Two days later, Hunter woke up, with a strong pain in her stomach. His sight was still cloudy and he preferred not to move. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate in what had happened.

"I feel so shaken up" he thought. "My friends helped me and rescued me" He was trying to remember how that happened. "Raine. She went down to where I was. And she thinks that someday I could stop loving her" He was lost in his thoughts, and he didn't notice Cam had entered the room.

"Good morning, Hunter. How do you feel?" Cam asked smiling.

"Fine" he said. "I feel a pain in my stomach, but if I don't move, I can stand it pretty well"

"Yes, and you'll feel that pain for some weeks. You have two broken ribs" Cam informed him. "And your leg is broken, too. But you'll be fine. We found you right on time"

"Thanks, Cam" he said, "and where's Raine? I would like to see my sister"

"There she comes" he said, while Raine entered the room.

"Hey, bro. How do you feel?" she asked him smiling and taking his hand.

"Fine, Cam says that I will be fine in a couple of weeks" he said, rubbing his fingers in her hand.

"Of course you'll be fine. You're strong and brave" she said.

"Raine, I swear I wasn't the one disturbing your dreams. I wouldn't do that to you. Please believe me" he said looking at her with his eyes full of tears.

"Hunter, I know he wasn't you. And I also know that you'd never do such a thing. Now you don't think about it. He's gone!" she said sweetly. "And the only thing I wanted was bringing you back"

Two weeks later, Hunter was in the main room, with his friends. He could walk, but his leg was still plastered, so all the ranger activities should wait.

"Raine is about to come back. I hope her meeting was ok!" Tori said.

"I hope so" said Cam. "It is very important to her"

"What was that meeting about, Cam?" asked Dustin.

"She received a letter from the Director of the National Zoo. It was something related with a Job" Cam explained.

"Well, we´ll soon know" said Hunter looking at the monitors. "She is here"

When she entered the room, all her friends started asking her everything about the meeting. She told them that the Director had offered the Job in a new Reservation Center in the mountains for species in extinction.

She also told them that there the animals will live free, in a place with similar characteristics to their own homes, so they could procreate with no problems.

"So you must be happy" said Cam holding her tight.

"I am… even when I have something inside my heart. It's like a bad feeling" she said.

"About the job?" asked Dustin.

"No, the job seems to be ok, it's something else I can't explain" she said.

"Don't worry, sister, everything will be ok. Why don't we go to celebrate?" Blake said, waiting for approval.

"That's a good idea. We could go to storm chargers and wait for Shane to finish working and go to eat something" said Tori.

"Ok, that's a good idea!" said Raine, trying to get rid of all those thoughts.

At Storm Chargers, the rangers told Shane about the news. He gave Raine a warm hug.

"Well, it seems that we have more than one reason to celebrate" he said, giving Dustin a look.

"Yes, it seems so" said Dustin.

"Ok, what about pizza?" said Tori

"Pizza? I was thinking of a decent dinner" said Cam

"Ok, but we can go to that new Italian restaurant. There you can find Pizza and also decent food" said Raine.

"It's good for me! I'm starving!" said Hunter

During the dinner, they made a lot of toasts for Raine, until Shane told them that he had something to say.

"Ok, bro, we're all ears" said Blake.

"Guys, there's something I have to tell you. I mean, Dustin and I have something to tell you" started Shane.

"That's true" said Dustin. "We never imagined that we could have another reason to celebrate, but it's better this way. We wanted to be with all of you".

"Guys, Dustin and I are in love with each other" said Shane.

"Yes, I love Shane from the very first moment I met him" Dustin said.

"You are our family, so we decided to tell you" said Shane.

After a minute or two of absolute silence, while all of their friends exchanged looks. Raine decided to speak.

"I really appreciate you wanted us to know. The only thing I can say is that I'm very happy for you, and I wish you the best" she said with her eyes full of tears.

"But why are you crying?" asked Dustin.

"Because it means a lot to me that you had shared this moment with me. With us" she said.

"Guys, she's right. Lots of happiness for you and you can be sure that we love you, guys" said Blake.

"Congratulations! I hope you will be very happy together" said Cam.

"Well, I will always be there for you guys, you know that" said Hunter. "Just love and respect each other"

Tori couldn't speak, she was very moved so she stood up and gave them a warm hug. "I love you guys" she just could say.

The rest of the dinner was incredible. All of them sharing their stories and laughing. Some moment after, they decided to go back home.

They were entering the woods, when Raine felt something in the air.

"What happens, babe?" asked Cam

"We're not alone. I can smell someone else" she said, and she started walking to the dark part of the woods.

"Let's split up!" said Blake

"I can see something in front of us. Shane, Dustin, go to the right, Hunter, to the left with Blake, Tori, Cam, follow me" said Raine.

They were forming a circle, trying to enclose the invader. In that moment, they could see a figure behind a tree, right in front of them.

"Get out of there and show yourself" Raine shouted.

All of them were in position, ready to attack, when the figure showed up. It was a girl, Black hair and white skin.

"Please, Raine, don't attack me. It's me, Amanda. Don't you recognize me?" the girl said with a strong French accent, walking to a clearing where the moonlight made her more visible. They could notice her Thunder Ninja training suit.

"Amanda!" Raine said running towards the girl. "How is it possible?"

"Raine, the academy was destroyed. I could escape, and the only thing I thought was trying to find you. Lothor destroyed us" Amanda said crying.

"Guys, come closer. She is Amanda. My friend in Nepal" Raine explained them.

"It's better for us to go back to the Ops" said Cam. "Cyber cam, teleportation!" and saying that, all of them, suddenly appeared inside the Ops.

There, the friends could see the girl. She was very pretty, black hair and blue eyes. She was trembling and crying, still holding Raine tight.

"Ok, Amanda. Please calm down and tell us everything" Raine said.

"Most of us decided to come back to the academy after our colleges. Our sensei offered me to give classes. One day, about two weeks ago, we started being attacked from the sky. The lasers destroyed everything, and Lothor´s army killed all the ninjas. Our friends are dead, Raine" she said and started to cry again.

"Ok, Amanda, calm down. You're here and you're not alone" Raine said comforting her.

"Hunter, could you please bring a glass of warm milk for Amanda, please?" asked Raine.

"Sure" said Hunter while all the rest noticed that he had been looking at Amanda like under a spell.

"Well, it's better for you to stay here, Amanda" said Sensei, appearing suddenly. Amanda saw the Guinea Pig talking to her, but she made no comment.

"Yes, father, we can prepare a room for her. It's better for us to protect her, because Lothor will soon notice that she escaped" said Cam.

"She could sleep in my room" offered Hunter while giving Amanda the glass of milk. "I can sleep here in the main room".

"Ok, so, everything is ready. Let's go to the bed" said Shane.

Next morning, during the breakfast, they could talk more calmly.

"Good morning, guys" said Hunter yawning.

"How did you sleep, bro?" asked Blake

"Sorry for disturbing you" said Amanda.

"No, please don't say that. I slept very well" lied Hunter.

"Hey, Amanda, you have a strange accent" Dustin pointed out

"Yes, I was born in France and I spent my child hood in Canada" Amanda explained. "So I have spoken French during all my life, until I entered the Ninja Academy in Canada. Then I had to learn English"

"Was it difficult?" asked Hunter, offering her some bread.

"A little bit. Still people don't understand what I try to say" she said.

"Good morning everyone" said Raine appearing in the kitchen with Cam. "How do you feel, Amanda? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks" Amanda answered.

"So, you both were friends in Nepal?" Blake asked.

"Yes, during our special training in that Army" Raine said, while everyone noticed that Amanda opened her blue sky eyes looking at Raine terrified.

"Amanda, don't worry. They know everything about the Academy in Nepal" Raine explained. "I told them everything about the training we received"

"You did what! You promised to keep the secret" Amanda said with tears in her eyes again.

"Yes, but now there's no one left to be loyal to, Amanda, and this is my family. They had the right to know" said Raine firmly. "Besides, they understand that we are not bad"

"Is that true? I mean, all the people were afraid of us" said Amanda sadly. "And we made many mistakes"

"But that belongs to the past. Our sensei told Raine that, and I think he's right. Well, he's always right" Dustin pointed out.

"And you have us now" said Shane. "We are family. And you're very welcome"

"Guys, we have training now. Remember that sensei is waiting for us" Hunter let them know, looking at his watch.

The training was especially hard that morning. They had to work in pairs, but tied up by one of the wrists to the other's wrist. It made very difficult all the movements because they were supposed to run, jump some obstacles, and fight to the other couples. Shane and Dustin were tied up together, the same as Tori and Blake, Raine and Cam. Hunter was tied up to Amanda. He started to see something very special in those blue sky eyes.

He was deeply lost in his thoughts that suddenly he didn't see the obstacle in front of him and fell down, making Amanda to fall too.

"Sorry" he said blushing. "I didn't see it"

"It's ok" she said smiling. "So you're a thunder, too"

"Yes" he said proudly. "What is your element? Mine is lightning"

"Mine is thunder" she said. But the conversation was interrupted by the orders of Sensei.

"Now, attack!" he shouted. "Raine against Blake, and Shane against Hunter"

That made the entire group to fall down, because meanwhile one tried to attack the other, the one tied up to him or her was dragged along.

"Get concentrated, boys and girls. You must act as one. If I say Raine, I mean Raine and Cam, like one. You still pretend being a group of one? Look into your inner ninja and you'll find the way" Sensei said moving his whiskers.

Soon they started moving at the same pace. Like one. They understood they had to unite strengths instead of acting separately. Sensei seemed to be very satisfied and that made the friends very happy.

"Class dismissed" said the Sensei, and all the students started their way back home.

Once they reached the water fall, the couples were untied, except Hunter and Amanda that were talking and laughing. Suddenly when Hunter tried to raise his right arm to enter the waterfall, he noticed that Amanda was still tied up to him. That made the rest of the rangers laugh.

"Something strange happens there" whispered Cam.

"Yes, it seems that somebody found you know what" teased Blake.


End file.
